Divine
by RogueBHS
Summary: Revised and reposted. When Magneto captures the X-men, Rogue is their only way out. But what happens when she is caught up in Magneto's schemes? FINISHED!
1. Taken Prisoner

Disclaimer: Don't own em, wish I did.   
Side notes: This takes place BEFORE Onslaught, Trial of Gambit, etc. But is right along the time Rogue had brought Joseph to the X-men.   


* * *

  


Divine  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 1, "Taken Prisoner..."

  


* * *

  
The X-men woke up one by one, looking around the hollow cell. For once, the TRUE Magneto had managed to defeat all of the X-men combined. Not an easy task to say the least. But then again, when they don't know you're holding one of them captive already, it makes it a tad bit easier. Once it was verified they were all fine, they finally noticed Rogue wasn't there. "If dat mad man lays a hand on ma chere, he gonna regret it, I guarantee." Gambit's red on black eyes were blazing like never before, leaving no room for the question he was just 'talking.' Beast took notice of a rather interesting fact: all of the X-men who had injuries had already been bandaged. Quite well, too. "Umm…pardon me, but has anyone else noticed the bandages we were furnished with?"  
"Huh?" The other X-men looked at him curiously, finally taking note of the white bandage on his head where he had received a rather substantially sized gash. Bobby, AKA the Iceman, grinned. "Who knew Magneto took such good care of his prisoners."  
As if on cue, Magneto himself walked in to the area in front of the cage. When both Wolverine and Gambit threw themselves at the bars, they ended up on their butts against the back of the mock prison cell. "I wouldn't if I were you. Aside from the magnetic field you two just encountered, the bars are laced with adamantium, and also impervious by your simple powers. Not even combined could you break out of here. So don't bother wasting your energy." Magneto's face curved in a smirk. "You'll need that to heal no doubt."  
Cyclops moved forward, his hands clenched into fists. "What have you done with Rogue?"  
Erik Lensheer chuckled amusedly. "Your friend is fine. Actually, I believe she was waking up when I came in here if my guards told me correctly."  
Gambit's fists glowed with energy. "You lay one hand on dat femme…" he warned, which only got him another chuckle from Magneto.   
"Now, now, LeBeau…I promise you I won't hurt her." He smirked. "I will hurt no one as long as I receive cooperation. Understood?"   
Professor Xavier looked up at his old friend. "Then why are we here Erik? We've done nothing to you. If anything, our recent meetings have been peaceful."  
"That's true Charles, but I have a job for your student, Rogue. Had Joseph not attacked me, I simply would have brought Rogue here, and the rest of you would be able to go on with your daily lives till I returned her."   
"Den what ya want wit' ma chere, eh? What be so special bout her?" Gambit had let the energy dissipate, but the others could tell he was ready to let loose a few cards at their captor.   
"That's none of your concern Mr. LeBeau. Unless you plan on angering me further, thus making your stay rather painful, I strongly suggest you quiet down. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another X-man to see." With that, Magneto turned and walked out, leaving the X-men to wonder what he could want with their Rogue. 


	2. The Unexpected

Divine  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 2, "The Unexpected"

  


* * *

  
Rogue looked around the room she was in, it was rather nice considering. Larger than her room back at the mansion, and slightly better furnished. She noticed the open closet in which some of her own clothing hung already. Someone had planned this,but who? She couldn't remember anything about who took her, much less why. Her friends were no where in sight. _*Hmm... Ah guess Ah aughta try and fly th' coop so-t'-speak...Now where's th' damn door?*_  
Magneto threw open the hidden door, and looked at Rogue as she tried to locate the door. "Looking for something my dear?"  
His voice caused her to turn around. "Wha...What? Ah thought Joe was..." She stepped back in shock and fear. "Why am Ah here?! Hell...where is here?"  
He chuckled at her. "Joseph is merely a clone of me, Rogue. Secondly, you're here because I need your help. And third, 'here' is Asteroid M." He motioned to the surroundings. "Is everything to your liking?"  
She scowled. "Where are mah friends? Ya bettah not 've laid a hand on any of em...if'n ya did, and Ah hear 'bout it, Ah'll make ya regret it big time Erik."  
Erik sighed. "Rogue, please. Work with me. All I ask is your aid in repairing my home, and then you and your friends will return home. Although, if you do this willingly, you'll receive what I'm sure you'd find to be an intriguing payment. Now then, I assure you that your friends are fine. As long as we get along, they will stay that way. So will you."  
It was Rogue's turn to sigh. "What's this 'payment' ya think'll be so damn interestin' t' me? And why can't someone else help ya?"  
"The payment will be discussed later. And, you are the only one I know of with your powers who might actually help me. There is only so much me and my team can do with the powers we have. Not one of them has strength or the ability to fly. Two things we direly need to repair this place."  
She looked at him, counting on her judgment of character and her rather vast knowledge of past situations with this man to make her decision.  
"Ah'll do it. But Ah wanna be able t' see mah friends some time soon. Please?" It was obvious she wasn't too sure of who had the upper hand in this situation. She'd like to think she did, but like Gambit, some how, Erik seemed to always have a trick up his sleeve that could turn the tables in his favor.   
Her answer caused Magneto to smile slightly. "A wise choice my dear. You have my word you shall see your friends sometime in the near future. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to." He turned to walk out the door, purple cape swirling behind him. _ *That was almost too easy.*_  
"Oh, n' Erik?"  
"Yes Rogue?"  
"Ah meant what Ah said. Treat em nice.  
The old mutant nodded. "Of course. Goodnight." With that, he left her to her solitude for the evening. "Make sure she gets anything she requests." he ordered the guards outside her room. "But do not divulge any information, you hear me?" The guards nodded, and watched their 'Lord' walk away.  


* * *

  
_ *What t' do, what t' do.*_ Rogue was pacing in the room, looking at the many choices of entertainment which ranged from a simple CD player, to a big screen TV. _ *Ah dunno. He didn't have enough sense t' bring mah CD's here. He an' Ah have totally different tastes in music, Ah swear. Hmm...didn't he say t' ask fo' whatevah Ah need?*_ She walked to the door and knocked, feeling kind of silly since she was on the inside. A guard opened it.   
"What can I get for you miss?"  
"Ah was wonderin' how Ah could get some o' mah CD's from home up here. Erik kinda forgot em Ah guess."  
"I'll check into immediately."  
Rogue flashed her best smile. "Thanks sugah. Oh...Ya wouldn't happen t' know where mah friends are would ya?"  
"I can't say miss. Lord Magneto's orders."  
Rogue sighed. _ *Damn that man. He knows how t' make mah life a livin' hell. Ah jus' hope Remy is alright...* _ "Oh...Ok. Thank ya sir." The door closed, leaving Rogue alone again.  
_ *Ah wonder if Jean could hear me if Ah projected mah thoughts. Oh well...Its worth a shot ain't it?* ** Jean? Ya there sugah?**_  


* * *

  
"Rogue?" Jean looked around, thrown off for a moment by the unexpected voice. **_ Oh, sorry Rogue. I'm here. Are you alright? _**  
The other X-men huddled around Jean, asking all sorts of things till she held up her hand for silence.   
_** Ah'm fine Jean. Magneto came by t' see me. He said ya'll was alright. Was he lyin' t' me?   
/No Rogue, we're all fine. To say the least, a certain Cajun is worried sick about you.  
**_ Jean could 'feel' Rogue's mental laugh. _**Mind patchin' that Swamp Rat t' me? Maybe Ah could calm th' guy down a bit.  
Of course Rogue. Just give me a minute.  


* * *

  
"Gambit?"  
"What Jean? Is Roguey alright?"  
"She's fine, and she wants me to link the two of you. Is that alright?."  
Remy nodded eagerly. "Go 'head chere. Gambit be ready."  
Jean smiled, then concentrated on linking Gambit and Rogue's minds.  


* * *

  
(******__Gambit, _ Rogue)  
** Remy? Ya there?  
_ Oui, petite. Its me. How ya doin?_  
Ah'm fine sugah. Erik's treatin' me real nice like. He wants me t' help him rebuild this place.  
_ Ya gonna do it?_  
He said the easier Ah was t' get along with, th' bettah he'd treat ya'll. Ah got no choice really. Ah don't want ya'll hurt or nothin. An' Ah ain't bout t' risk us nevah gettin outta here.  
_ Where de hell is dat man keepin' ya anyway chere?_  
A really nice room somewhere round on this big rock. Ah don't know exactly where Ah am cause he won't let me outta this room fo' now. How bout ya'll?  
_ A prison lookin' cell dat's invulnerable t' our powers...even combined._  
What! Ah'm gonna strangle me a Magneto...Ah swear!_  
Whoa chere. Jus' calm down. We be fine, and he's takin' care of us. Hell, dinner jus' arrived. Don' look half bad neither._  
Ya sure Remy?  
_ Course I be sure Roguey. Now mind lettin me eat?_  
Nah. Ah'll talk with ya later sugah..._  
Love ya chere._  
Ah love ya too Swamp Rat...  
**


	3. A Very Interesting Morning...

Divine Revised Edition Chapter 3, "A Very Interesting Morning..."

  


* * *

  
Author Notes: Sorry this took so long! Yes I know "Learning to Live Again" was updated, but that's because all I have to do is get my lazy rear in gear and type it up as it is already finished on paper.  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Would love to, but don't.  
Now, on with the show!  


* * *

  
The door swung open the next morning to reveal a rather angry Magneto. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing making mental contact with Jean Grey? Was it not enough I promised you would be able to see your friends soon? Perhaps you would enjoy complete solitude and living as a captive rather than as a guest and friend."  
Rogue sat up with a start the moment he started his little rant. She sighed softly and pushed her hair out of her face. "Ah'm sorry. Ah jus' had t' know they were alright." _ *Should Ah bring up that Ah know he ain't keepin' em in rooms like this? Nah...Might get us all in trouble.* _ "An' from what Ah could tell, it's a good thing Ah did. Otherwise Remy might o' gotten outta hand not knowin' if Ah was alright."  
It was Erik's turn to sigh. "Perhaps. But no more is that understood?"_ *God...I sound like I'm her father rather than the Master of Magnetism.* _ He waited for a response, in form of a nod, from Rogue. He got it. "Good. Now then, I'm supposing you're hungry am I right?" Another nod. "You have two options. You can come eat in the main room with me, or you may eat in here."  
Rogue pondered this for a minute, then spoke. "Ah'll eat with you. Ah'm a bit curious as t' what this place looks like outside o' this room." She gave a friendly smile which, to her surprise, he returned.  
"Very well. Get dressed, then knock on this panel. My guards will show you to where you need to go." He turned and left.  
_ *Ah think Ah got off easy on that one.* _ She laughed silently at how father-like he was treating her._ *Probably jus' natural with th' age difference between us.* _  
Throwing back the covers, she got out of bed and looked through the closet. After selecting one of Gambit's old jerseys she had borrowed gosh knows how long ago and a pair of faded blue jeans, along with some more personal items, she headed to the bathroom and showered.   
Once she was changed and all, she once again, awkwardly knocked on the panel.   
Just like before, a guard answered from the other side.  
"Yes miss? I presume you're ready for breakfast?"  
Rogue nodded.  
"Alright then. Follow me please."  


* * *

  
She found herself in a rather large dining room which was furnished just as nicely as the formal dining room back at Xavier's. Erik was already in there standing by a long cabinet which ran for quite a few feet along the wall across from where she stood. When he took notice of her he nodded and the guard left. Erik moved forward and pulled out a chair in which he indicated she should sit.   
"Thanks sugah..." was all she said as she took a seat. _*Mah...he's bein' quite th' gentleman ain't he?* _ Magneto nodded. "You're welcome Rogue." He took his own seat across the table from her. Within moments, the room was filled with a few people who put plates full of breakfast foods, pitchers with a few assorted juices, a pot of coffee, and the other obvious necessities such as silverware, etc.   
Rogue looked about, then gave Erik a smirk. "They normally fix all this jus' fo' ya'll?"  
He chuckled softly to her amusement. "Not always." A quick smile. "Only when there is someone joining me...which hasn't happened for a while actually..."  
She nodded. "That's what Ah was thinkin. It looks good though."  
"Then serve yourself. I was hoping to show you what I need you to work on after we finish here." "Alright. That sounds fine Erik..." She paused. "You don't mind me calling you that do you?" He shook his head. "Of course not Rogue. For now, that's fine." He offered her the slightest smile before he started filling his own plate, leaving the rest of the conversation for after breakfast.  


* * *

  
The other X-men were awoken by the guards who had plates of food for each of them.   
"Lord Magneto said this should be to your liking. If its not, you can inform us of what's wrong, and we shall have the cooks make the necessary changes."  
The X-men looked at each other. He was giving them CHOICES on what they wanted? Whoa...Maybe being held prisoner wasn't so bad after all. Well, as long as it was by Magneto anyways...  
"Thank you. Tell Erik we appriciate the eh...kindness he's shown us." Xavier looked around, finding his students were all pleased by the meal.   
"Yes sir. Oh. I was also told to inform you that tomorrow evening, 2 of you will be allowed to go see your friend. Those who go, as well as she, will have to wear suppression collars to ensure there is no attempt at escape though. So discuss who will be going. Magneto wishes to know by lunch time tomorrow." The guard turned and walked out of the door after finishing, leaving the X-men to talk and eat.  



	4. You've Got Company

Divine Revised Edition Chapter 4, "You've Got Company..."

  


* * *

  
Rogue yawned as she re-entered her room on Asteroid M. It had been her first day of helping out Magneto, and boy had she worked hard. She felt as if she had been run through a level 10 Danger Room session or something equally tiring. She didn't notice the visitor in her room since she hadn't turned on any lights but the lamp by the door yet.   
"Long time no see ma chere."  
Rogue jumped, and almost ended up on her rear when she remembered that for some reason Erik had asked her to put on a suppression collar before she went back to her room. "Remy? Is that ya?" Her voice was full of emotion...primarily surprise.   
He stepped into the light. "Oui petite. Gambit here."  
Rogue smiled and hugged him tightly. "That man finally came through with his promise."  
"What you talkin' bout Roguey?" He pulls away after hugging her back and gives her a strange look.  
"Erik said he'd let me see ya'll sometime soon th' first day we was here. He kept on puttin' it off." She smiles at him again. "But now Ah get t' see you. An' believe me, Ah'm glad t' see ya'll is alright."  
He returns her smile as he slides his arms around her waist. "I glad t' see you too ma chere." He glances around the room as she reaches and flicks on the overhead lighting. "Nice room ya got...lot better dan what de rest o' us got." His face goes serious.   
"Remy, Ah c'n try t' get Erik t' give ya'll a bettah room than ya got right now, but until Ah do a lil' more work for 'im, Ah'm 'fraid t' ask for too much." She gave a weak smile, hoping he wouldn't stay in this mood. To her relief, he smiled back. "Dat's fine chere. It jus' dat 'Ro be gettin kinda 'phobic, an' well...she be scarin' de hell outta de others sometimes." Rogue just nodded. "In that case, Ah'll handle it right now." She smiled brighter. "Ah don' want 'Ro losin' her mind or nothin'." She got a nod from Remy before she moved and knocked on the door. A guard opened it.  
"Yes miss?"  
"Ah need t' speak with Magneto."  
"One minute." He spoke into a communicator on his wrist. "He'll be here shortly." He said to Rogue.   
"Thank ya." she just smiled then turned back to Remy. "Now then...How long do ya have in here?"   
"An hour." Rogue gave him a disappointed look. "I know chere. But dat's all Mags said we could have."  
She sighed. "Figures..." Just then the door opened, and Magneto walked in.  
"You wanted to speak with me Rogue?"  
"Yeah, its about th' othahs livin' arrangements..."  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
She nods. "Remy says Storm's claustrophobia is actin' up an' that she's losin' it." She graces Erik with a sweet Southern smile. "Would ya mind givin' em a bigger space or somethin? Ah don' want any of em goin' nuts or anythin."  
Now it was Erik's turn to nod. "Of course not. I'll make sure the living arrangements are taken care of. Anything else?"  
"That's it."   
He nodded again. "Alright." With that, he left.   


* * *

  
Gambit grinned at Rogue. "Ya sure got de master o' magnetism under yo' thumb ma chere."  
She laughed. "Ah don't understand why he does jus' bout anythin' Ah ask 'im too, but Ah ain't 'bout t' ruin mah chances o' gettin' us outta here."  
"We jus' gonna talk de whole time I be here, or are we gonna take advantage of de fact we can touch?" He asked, giving his usual, cocky grin.  
She returned the grin. "Ah dunno sugah...Ah mean, its not like we've known eachothah for forevah or somethin'." She runs her hands over his covered chest. "Although...Th' offah is temptin."   
"So what's it gonna be chere? We got 'round half an hour."  
Rogue hit the lights, grinning at him. "That should be just long enough for what Ah have planned..."  



	5. Trusted

Divine  
Chapter 6, "Trusted"  


* * *

  


A/N: Sorry about the long break peoples, but I've been busy. But since I'm going out of town for the weekend, I figured I'd better get this up for you guys! And **REVIEW** please. If you don't, and I end up doing a Rogue/Magneto romance, don't blame me...cause those who review are the only ones I know what they want to see. So if you want Rogue/Remy romance (and to tell the truth, who doesn't in comic-verse?), then I need to know. :) Enjoy the story!  
  


* * *

  
Rogue was awakened the next morning to someone yelling outside of her room. When she moved closer to her door, she could've sworn it was Scott yelling.  
"All I want to do is see that they're ok! Is that such a big deal?!"  
Then she heard Magneto break in. "Mr. Summers..."  
It was obvious from Scott's response he hadn't see Erik approach. "Your stupid guards won't let me see if my wife and friends are alright! They say its on your orders!"  
Erik must have scowled or something, for one of the guards made a hasty reply. "You said that none of the X-men were to see each other, sir. Or did we misunderstand the order?"  
Magneto's response was an angry one. "My orders were that they could not see the Rogue, but one of the men, or one of the women at a time may visit the quarters of their friends. Make sure that this mishap doesn't happen again."  
The guard mumbled something that sounded like the affirmative, then just as Rogue was about to knock to get their attention, Magneto spoke again.  
"And make sure he's out of the hallway _before_ you bring Rogue out of her room."  
Rogue sighed softly, the did knock, and that earned a jerked opening of the door, and a rather disturbed looking Magneto in her face. "Yes?" It was obvious he was trying to keep his anger under control, so Rogue made sure not to take any chances of angering him further. "Ah...Ah was jus' gonna ask when Ah'm supposed t' get mah breakfast Erik. Ah wasn't gonna bothah you."  
Erik gave a heavy sigh and looked at Scott. "Mr. Summers, do you or don't you want to see your wife?"  
With the reminder of his purpose for standing in the hall, Scott must have nodded.  
"Then, by all means, go and see her. You're keeping your friend here from being allowed to eat her own breakfast."  
Scott muttered what must have been some sort of apology, then a door opened and closed on the other side of Rogue's. With that matter finished, Erik gave Rogue a once-over. "Change, then you can meet me for breakfast Rogue. I'll give you your job for the day then."  
Rogue watched for a moment as Erik left. He had let her know the exact location of her friends, let her talk to them, hear the orders given about them. Rogue sighed before moving back in her room to change. If Magneto would trust her that much without reason, then she'd just have to make sure she gave him a reason to trust her further.  



	6. C'est Le Vie (That's Life)

Divine  
Revised Edition  
Chapter 7, "C'est le Vie (That's Life)"  
  


* * *

  
A/N: I had no idea so many people were reading this! Ok...wow. Now if I had this good of an audience for Learning to Live Again and Looking Through Your Eyes, I'd be blessed beyond belief. LOL. But yeah, thanks to everyone who's taking the time to read this or any of my stories. Proves I'm better than my English teacher says! Ha! (Don't ask.) As for if this is gonna be a Rogue/Gambit or Rogue/Magneto romance...I'm giving you till January 3rd, 2002. That's the day I go back to school, so I figured that would be as good as day as any. So tell me what YOU want!   
  


* * *

  
Rogue sighed as she tossed another piece of fallen rock into the pile behind her. Being as she was forced to do a lot of the grunt-work, she ended up being the most tired at the end of the day; invunerability could only do so much she was fast learning. She wiped her forehead with the back of a gloved hand, then glared at the glove. The source of quite a few of her troubles. She knew perfectly well what Magneto and quite a few others probably thought happened between her and Gambit a few days ago when she was allowed to see him. But if they knew the truth, they'd look at the Cajun as if he was nuts. But truth be told, that was the best night of her life. Just having him hold her for a while...  
Magneto's voice brought her out of her thoughts and she glanced around for him. She spotted him coming towards her, inspecting the works she had done so far on repairing the former hallway to the way it once was.  
"This hallway is looking much like it did Rogue. Your hard work is showing more and more."  
Rogue was a bit surprised by the praise from the Master of Magnetism. But she didn't let it show of course. "Thank ya Erik...Ah mean...Magneto."  
"No need to call me by my code name, Rogue. We have worked side by side before. This instance should be counted as no different."  
"If ya don' mind me askin' Erik...Why is ya bein' so nice t' me? Ah mean...Supposedly Ah'm yo' enemy or somethin."  
Erik stood quietly for a moment before speaking. "I need your help Rogue. Enemy or not, I do condsider you a friend of mine. And those, my dear, for me are few and far between these days."   
"But what about th' professah? Ah know ya'll were real good friends. Why did a difference in views mean so much that ya had t' give that up? Ya both still think o' eachothah as friends, Ah know that for mahself."  
Erik just lowered his head. Master of Magnetism or not, he needed people he could count on, and who would listen to him when he had problems. This young woman knew quite a bit about his past from absorbing him, and she still respected him. Why? He had no clue. In the Savage Land he may have lost her admiration, but he hoped he hadn't lost her friendship. "You are a naive woman Rogue. Not everything is simple. I thought you, with your powers should know that by now. Charles is a friend to me, but our views on mutant-human relations will always be a barrier keeping us from being friends like we once were. I consider you my friend, but you follow the man who is both my enemy and my friend. For that, I must put myself against you and the other X-men as well. It is not what I would choose if there was another way, but my life has steered me in this direction Rogue. The course of your life has pitted you against me." Erik paused to look at Rogue, who was standing there quietly. "Something you want to say Rogue?"  
She nodded. "Ah'm flatered ya consider me yer friend, but...Ah just can't see how two friends like you an' th' professah ended up with such a rift between ya. Ah'm still friends with Petey (A/N: Piotr/Colossus), an' he kinda gave up on th' prof's dream."  
"Maybe so Rogue, but Charles' dream is just that. His dream. While you and the other X-men may share in those beliefs, the dream is not your own." With that, Magneto turned and headed back down the hall from which he came, leaving Rogue to finish her work and think about the conversation.  



	7. The End of the Road

Divine  
revised edition  
Chapter 7, "End of the Road" (final chapter)

  
  


* * *

  
Erik Lensherr ran his hand over the smoothly finished wall, his icy blue eyes taking in the now completed work that he had hired Rogue to do for him over 8 months ago. She had done better work than he had thought she would once he allowed her to see her friends every so often. He had been surprised that she hadn't wanted to see the Cajun every time. But then again, he reminded himself, she hated being touched too often period, and that was a feeling the collar only amplified.  
It was time for him to pay her for her work, and truth be told, he knew he would miss her. During her time on Asteroid M, he had once again realized how much he respected her. Their friendship, he hoped, had been cemented. That was something he knew would drive Charles crazy trying to understand, but he couldn't make everyone happy. Turning to a guard, he let his hand slide off of the wall and to his side.  
"Bring Rogue to my office. Tell her it is time for her to recieve her payment."  
  


* * *

  
Rogue looked up from the book she was reading when the door opened. She had grown accustomed to it by now, and even welcomed it opening from the outside only. When it was a guard who stepped into the room, she was a bit surprised, for Magneto had been coming to get her himself for months now.  
"Lord Magneto wishes to see you."  
"What 'bout?" Rogue tilted her head.  
"He said it was time for you to recieve your payment."  
Rogue was surprised. She had thought Erik would forget about that since he had the X-men, and her captured so-to-speak. "Um...Alraght." She stood, leaving the book where it lay as she followed the guard down to Magneto's main office.  
The guard opened the door, then left her alone to face Magneto.  
*Come on gal...you've been talkin' t' him since ya got heah. This time ain't no different. Well... yeah it is...He wants t' pay ya fo' ya work heah. Damn. Ah nevah been nervous around him before, now Ah am. That's life for ya Ah guess. Well dang it gal, get in theah.*  
  


* * *

  
"Are you going to enter or not Rogue?"  
Magneto's voice brought her out of her thoughts and back to the real world once more.  
"Oh, sorry. Ah got lost in thought for a sec." She averted her gaze from his strong form and almost ' icy gaze.  
"Its alright Rogue. Now, please, take a seat." A chair slid out for her (A/N: Think X-men the Movie) with a simple gesture as Magneto took a seat himself.  
"Th' guard said ya wanted t' give me mah payment." She took the seat, and looked at him expectantly.  
He nodded and pulled a book out, sliding it towards her. It was one of Destiny's 13 diaries.  
Rogue tilted her head as she lifted the book and ran her gloved fingers over the book. Her green-gaze turned up to look him in the eye. "Where did ya get this? An' why are ya givin' it t' me?"  
Erik met her gaze evenly as he spoke. "It doesn't matter where I got it Rogue. As for why are you recieving it, that has the answers to atleast one of your prayers within." He stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of her chair. "When Destiny wrote those diaries, she wrote the most possible future in them, as I'm sure you know." A nod from Rogue.  
"What does all this have t' do with me Erik? Th' only thang Ah evah wanted was t' control mah powers. But how could Destiny know th' ansah t' that?"  
"Take a look at the marked page Rogue."  
Curious, Rogue turned to the page held with an older bookmark. As her green eyes read some of the words, her jaw dropped open. What Erik had said was true. Destiny had answered her prayers. There on the page was the key to control for her. Silently sending up a thank you to Destiny, Rogue turned her gaze to Erik as a smile fell across her lips. Setting the book in the chair as she stood up, she threw her arms around Magneto in a tight hug, whispering a thank you to him as well.  
Her move surprised Magneto, but he hugged her back just as tight. "No Rogue, thank _you_"  
She pulled back as her gaze turned quizzical. "Why are you thankin' me?"  
"You trusted me. That means more than you know."  
"No sugah..." She smiled, now on the recieving end of a quizzical glance herself. "We trusted eachothah."  
  


* * *

  
- Later that evening at the X-mansion -  
"So all you truely had to do was help him?"  
"Yeah. He needed mah supah-strength, an' so he was jus' gonna come down heah, ask me and then leave with or without me..."  
"But then we attacked him..." Scott sighed. "Seems we got ourselves in unnecessary trouble."  
Rogue laughed. "Scott, sugah, ain't that part of the job description?"  
That got a laugh out of all of the team.  
"Yes, Rogue, I suppose it is..." Scott looked at her, then asked the question all the X-men wanted to know. "But Rogue, why did you help him? You could've broken us out of there. I know you."  
Rogue sighed heavily, then met the gazes of her friends, her family. "Because he needed a friend."  
The others looked at her in surprise. "Pardone-moi chere, but don' he got 'nough friends up dere?" Remy asked.  
"Sugah...we've all got somethin' he don't any more..."  
"Like what?"  
"True friends...a family. Ah dunno 'bout ya'll, but t' me...th' X-men ain't just a team. We're a family... th' only one Ah've got. But Erik ain't that lucky. His team is just that...a team. Nothin' more. He still consindahs the prof his friend, but 'corrdin' t' him, due t' differences in views, they ain't evah gonna go back t' th' way they use t' be. No offense proffessah, but your dream ain't really mine. Its yours. Ah just help ya fight for it because Ah believe in it. But it still ain't mah dream. Erik...Magneto needs people he can count on jus' lahke everyone else. Ah gave him that while Ah was there. An' Ah don' plan on turnin mah back on him. He helped me where ya'll couldn't. An' for that Ah'll always be grateful."  
-end- A/N: Hope you all liked this. It took me long enough to round up my muse, but I did it. :) If you want a sequal, you're going to have to wait a bit. I'd like to finish up "Learning to Live Again" before I start up any more stories. But hey, give me some ideas and I'll get to work on a sequal maybe. Thanks for reading! Now leave me a nice review hmm? Make my day! 


End file.
